Obsessions
by Nuity
Summary: "C'est pas grave, tu sais. Les chips nous auraient probablement porté malchance, de toutes façons."


J'ai inventé la machine à voyager dans le temps. Cet OS ramène trois ans en arrière. A mon style d'il y a deux ou trois ans, en tous cas. Et je l'aime pas. Je l'aime pas du tout. Mais il faut bien commencer quelque part.

Ca fait un bail que j'ai pas posté et je recommence avec... Tiens, _du VanVen_. Ca va finir par devenir une habitude.

Basé sur _Obsessions_ de Marina and the Diamonds, d'où le titre.

Je crois que c'est pas précisé clairement, mais Ven est étudiant en psychologie. (Je le vois super bien dans sa chaise de bureau, marmonnant "hmm" en dessinant Vanitas nu dans son carnet de notes. Oui.)

Bonne lecture. On espère.

* * *

T'as mal à la tête. Un matin, encore. Un matin pour rien, comme dit une vieille chanson à la con, du genre de celles que t'exècres. Un dimanche matin foutu en l'air; y a pas cours aujourd'hui, mais qu'est-ce que tu t'en fous – c'est quand la dernière fois que tu t'es pointé en cours, de toutes façons, hein ? L'ensemble du corps enseignant a probablement oublié ton visage, ou oublié que tu _as_ un visage en premier lieu; dans leurs souvenirs, tu n'es déjà sans doute plus que l'ombre de cet élève toujours absent qui gaspille son argent dans un cursus qu'il ne veut même pas suivre, une ombre vacillant comme la lueur d'une bougie sur le point de s'éteindre. Et un dimanche matin de foiré, un, _putain_. Et la douleur qui cogne de l'intérieur comme si elle était un oiseau et ton crâne une fichue cage, et tes yeux collés de manière dégueulasse, _bordel_ , _arrête de jurer, Vanitas_ , _je fais ce que je veux_ – tu les ouvres tout de même, finalement. Une cigarette – _merde_ , qu'on te file une cigarette. T'as mal à la tête, mal au crâne. Le type à côté de toi bave sur son oreiller, il dort comme un bienheureux, et tu penses que tu pourrais lui vomir dessus; il est blond, et tu te rappelles pas quand est-ce que t'as commencé à te taper des blonds, quand est-ce que t'as commencé à te taper des hommes, quand est-ce que t'as commencé à te taper des _gens_ alors que tu détestes les contacts, détestes communiquer avec tes _soi-disant semblables._

Tu sens que tu vas te mettre à réfléchir à ça, à _pourquoi tu fais toutes ces conneries_ , mais c'est un putain de dimanche matin, t'es à court d'injures à balancer pour rythmer tes pensées, et tu hais les dimanches, hais les matins, et tu finis par te sentir prêt à gerber sur le type, là, maintenant, tout de suite – tu connais même pas son nom, _merde_ – mais. Mais tu te contiens, te contente de te redresser, de le secouer – « hé. _hé._ » –, essaies un ou deux prénoms qui ne fonctionnent pas, et lâches au visage du mec visiblement mal réveillé (il a les yeux bleus, _putain_ , pourquoi les yeux bleus, Vanitas ? _pourquoi les yeux bleus, t'es un con à ce point ?_ ) quelques mots froids et sans importance, comme tu l'as fait des dizaines de fois avant ça; t'enfiles un pantalon de survêtement trop grand qui traîne, t'empares de ton paquet de clopes et de ton briquet comme si ta vie dépendait d'eux, et tu te barres au salon, sur le balcon. L'autre connard est assis à la table, il bouffe des trucs trop sains pour que t'oses seulement leur jeter un coup d'œil, et tu sens son regard te suivre, toujours les mêmes putain d'yeux, mais tu n'as pas la moindre envie de lui adresser la parole, pas maintenant, alors tu lui passes devant, _vite_.

Froid.

Il fait froid, _bordel_. Connerie de mois de février, il a vingt-huit ou vingt-neuf jours, cette année ? Tu pourrais vérifier, t'es sûr que si tu y pensais assez longtemps tu trouverais, mais ça changerait quoi, hein ? Un jour de plus ou de moins, ça n'empêchera pas le temps de passer – mais c'est quoi cette connerie ? Le _temps_ ? Le soleil qui se couche ? Les rides sur le visage de ces vieux complètement paumés qui se souviennent de rien tellement ça fait longtemps qu'on aurait du les laisser crever en paix ? Le temps, ce truc que tout le monde cherche à fuir, mais que tout le monde veut gagner ? Comment gagner du temps ?

 _Mal au crâne_ – putain, ça cogne. Trop de questions et jamais de réponses, rien qui change de d'habitude. Putain de dimanche matin, et tu te les gèles en regardant une ville aussi dégueulasse que toi.

T'entends la porte claquer. Le type qui restera sûrement sans nom dans ta tête – du moins le peu de temps qu'il y restera – vient de quitter ton appartement, et ta vie par la même occasion. Tu t'en fous. Tu t'en fous comme c'est pas possible. Tu penses à comment tu n'as que des souvenirs très vagues de la nuit dernière, et à à quel point tu peux t'en foutre, et à à quel point tu peux en avoir envie de gerber, _encore_ , t'aimes même pas le sexe, en fin de compte. Un psychologue te dirait probablement que tu cherches à combler un manque affectif. Tu lui répondrais probablement d'aller se faire mettre le plus profond possible. Tu détestes les psychologues. Tous les psychologues. Surtout les psychologues en devenir.

Mais ça ne compte pas, parce qu'en vérité, tu détestes la majorité de la planète. Ou peut-être que tu t'en fous. Ca dépend des jours. Ca dépend du temps qu'il fait. Ca dépend du connard aux yeux bleus dans la pièce à côté.

« Salut. »

Qui n'est visiblement plus dans la pièce à côté.

« Fiche-moi la paix », tu marmonnes, faiblement. Presque comme si tu ne voulais pas que l'autre t'entende. Tu ne veux pas que l'autre l'entende.

Lui aussi, tu le détestes. Ou peut-être que tu t'en fous. Ou peut-être que pas. Peut-être que ce n'est pas le cas du tout. Peut-être que ce « peut-être » à la con n'a même pas lieu d'être. Peut-être. Quelle connerie, _peut-être_.

« Il s'appelait Seifer. »

Hein.

« Qui ?

\- Ta _conquête_ d'hier soir. Seifer. Il ne savait pas où se mettre, alors je lui ai donné à boire. »

T'inspires par le nez. T'expires. Tu fixes obstinément ta cigarette en train de se consumer entre tes doigts. Tu l'as oubliée – elle est presque entièrement partie, s'est écrasée sur le sol froid du balcon. Quel gâchis. Et putain – t'avais presque zappé, ça aussi, mais c'est vrai qu'il fait _froid_. Et t'es pieds nus. Et _torse_ nu. Et tu trembles. _Comme un con, mon vieux, comme un con. Comme un imbécile incapable de se rappeler de trucs normaux. Genre le fait de mettre des chaussures. Ou des vêtements en général, putain_.

« Ca te regarde pas. »

Tu claques des dents. Sens les yeux de l'autre sur toi, encore et toujours. Sens sa compassion. _Putain_. La nausée revient comme si elle ne t'avait jamais quitté, et pourquoi tu ne sauterais pas ?

Oh, les voilà encore. Les idées débiles et tordues qui te viennent toujours quand l'autre est à côté.

« Je crois que si. C'est mon chez-moi autant que le tien, tu sais ? »

Tu veux vomir. Mourir.

« C'est le chez-moi d'aucun de nous deux. »

L'autre laisse échapper un petit rire horripilant.

« C'est vrai. Tu me files une cigarette ? »

x

Des bruits de reniflements.

Le dimanche soir, c'est comme le dimanche matin: de la merde. Mais t'es pas sorti, parce que tu t'es rappelé que ça te dégoûte. Que parler te dégoûte. Que baiser te dégoûte. Que les humains te dégoûtent. Que tu te dégoûtes. Que boire tu t'en fous. Que t'étais pas comme ça avant. Tétais le genre de type pas populaire mais propre sur lui. Trop prude pour essayer ce que tes _petits camarades_ – tu parles, haha – te proposaient parfois. Ou trop faible, leurs mots changeaient parfois. Peu importe. T'étais le genre de type à rester chez toi et à jouer à des jeux vidéos. T'étais le genre de type à être reclus dans ton coin. Pas chercher des noises aux autres. Juste... laisser couler. T'étais le genre de type que t'aimerais bien redevenir, quelque part, ou pas. T'es sûr de rien. Tu peux pas réfléchir.

Des sanglots. Putain de cloisons trop fines. Putain d'ouïe trop développée.

Tu ne comptes même pas bouger. Juste rester dans ton lit et attendre. Dans ces putains de draps de trop bonne qualité. Tu piges toujours pas pourquoi l'autre con qui est quasi _riche_ s'est fait chier à trouver une colocation. Piges pas à quoi il joue. Le comprends pas en général. Lui et les idées idiotes qui lui viennent souvent.

Tu saisis tes vieux écouteurs et ton MP3. Sélectionnes la musique la plus violente que tu puisses trouver. La mets au volume maximum. Fermes les yeux. Peut-être que tu deviendras à moitié sourd. Peut-être que tu n'entendras plus jamais pleurer. Toujours là, les peut-être. Ces connards. Ils ne te foutront donc jamais la paix.

Tu se tournes et te retournes dans ton lit – le sommeil ne vient pas. Même les volets fermés, ton corps te refuse ce que tu veux le plus. Par dessus la musique, les mêmes reniflements te restent dans les tympans et tu _sais_ que tu ne les entends pas vraiment mais c'est comme s'ils étaient là quand même, et tu songes à piquer une crise. A tout péter, ou un truc du genre, tu sais pas vraiment quoi. Mais tout ça, tu y peux rien. Et tu peux rien non plus aux pleurs.

« Putain », tu grognes, et tu vires son casque, coupes la musique vite fait, tends l'oreille.

Plus un bruit.

Tu ne sais pas à partir de quand c'est devenu un mauvais signe.

Tu ne réfléchis même plus à ses actions. Tes bonnes résolutions s'envolent. Dommage.

Tu te lèves, poses le MP3. Tu serres les dents et tu frappes le mur. Une fois. Peut-être qu'un jour tu casseras la cloison. Peut-être que tu l'aurais déjà fait si tu étais un tant soit peu musclé, mais c'est le genre de choses qui arrivent quand on prend soin de soi ou qu'on se bat beaucoup, et tu ne fais ni l'un ni l'autre. T'es trop occupé à faire le con autrement. _Putain_. _Vanitas, on a dit quoi sur tes jurons ? On a dit que tu fermais ta gueule_. Les dialogues avec toi-même toute la journée. Toujours une putain de joie. Tu n'aurais jamais dû commencer à réfléchir. Peut-être qu'à force d'alcool tu pourras te ruiner les neurones suffisamment pour arrêter. Tu pries. Ou espères, juste. Ou même pas. Putain, tu penses, tu cogites, et t'arrives pas à en tirer quoi que ce soit. C'est pas réfléchir que tu fais en fait, c'est juste penser. Penser. Penser. Tourner en rond. Penser en rond. Ne jamais arriver à une conclusion. Te poser un tas de question, t'envoyer un tas de _peut-être_ en plein la gueule comme s'ils allaient changer les choses.

Tu ne te gênes même pas à toquer à la porte. Pas depuis longtemps. Ca s'installe vite, une routine. C'est plus dur à briser, par contre.

L'autre con est là, assis au bord de son lit. Il a posé une boîte sur son bureau, et il la fixe – fixe le vide, en vérité. Ses yeux sont ternes, dépourvus de tout éclat, regardant quelque chose que tu n'as jamais pu voir ou même appréhender.

Elles sont toujours aussi bleues, ces putain de pupilles, et tu voudrais pouvoir te foutre des baffes pour penser ça à un moment pareil.

« Ven. »

Silence. Il pouvait pas choisir le meilleur moment pour fermer sa gueule, l'autre, vraiment. Des larmes dégoulinent sur ses joues, il a même de la morve sous le nez, putain – mais apparemment il a autre chose à faire que de songer à l'essuyer. Tu te dis que tous ces gens qui décrivent le fait de pleurer comme beau et mélancolique doivent être bien loin dans le déni. C'est moche quelqu'un qui pleure. C'est laid la tristesse. Toujours.

« Ven. »

Toujours rien. Pas de réaction. L'idée de lui en coller une te traverse l'esprit et le quitte aussi vite. Ca ne changerait rien. L'autre n'a pas l'intention de bouger; il a du enregistrer ta présence, mais il ne fait rien. Il s'en fout. Il s'en fout plus que tu ne le pourra jamais en fin de compte, et ça te frustre, quelque part. T'aimerais t'en foutre comme Ven s'en fout dans ses moments là. Au point de ne plus faire un mouvement. Il respire à peine – sa poitrine se soulève régulièrement, silencieusement, presque à contrecœur.

Tu jettes un coup d'œil à la boîte qui accapare son attention, la prend et la fourre dans sa poche.

« Ventus. Arrête tes conneries. »

L'autre lève lentement les yeux vers toi. Ils sont bleus, putain. Bleus à en crever. Trop intenses pour le peu de lumière qui vit dedans.

« Vani… tas. », il articule, et c'est comme s'il n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot depuis des siècles.

Comme s'il venait à peine de se réveiller.

« Laisse-moi tranquille. »

C'est plutôt calme, pour l'instant. Plutôt plat. T'as entendu mille fois pire. _Laisse-moi tranquille_ , dans le langage de ce Ven-là, c'est léger – mais ça veut quand même dire _laisse-moi mourir_ et comment t'en es arrivé là ? Comment _vous_ en êtes arrivés là, maintenant que t'es aussi dans ce bordel ?

Depuis quand as-tu l' _habitude_ de ce genre de scènes ?

Tu t'assois sur le lit le plus doucement possible. Tu voudrais toujours lui en coller une – mais en vrai, tu _es_ doux. Et mièvre. Salement mièvre, _putain_. _On peut pas tout compenser avec des insultes, n'est-ce pas ? Ta gueule._

La main de Ven est bizarrement froide, mais tu n'oses pas faire plus que l'effleurer en posant la tienne juste à côté. Il ne te regarde plus, et c'est désagréable. On dirait qu'il repart déjà – même si tu n'as jamais compris où. Dans un pays froid, sûrement. Plus froid que tu ne pourrais te l'imaginer, peu importe combien de fois tu essaies. _Putain, mais ta gueule_. _Ta gueule_.

« Laisse-moi tranquille. Ca va aller. »

Ca aussi, tu l'as entendu souvent. _Ca va aller. Tout va bien._ L'autre connard blond nie même quand il n'est pas en état de le faire, même quand tout son être le trahit, jusqu'à sa voix creuse et lointaine. Il serait en train de s'ouvrir les veines qu'il dirait encore qu'il se sent parfaitement normal – mais peut-être que c'est normal, pour lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il connaît d'autre ? C'est quoi, le Ven que tu peux voir en plein jour, celui qui fait la conversation à tes coups d'un soirs (ce que tu peux détester cette expression) et qui rit comme si de rien n'était ?

Tu ne l'as jamais vu avec une lame, mais tu sais qu'elles ne sont pas loin. Ses bras et ses jambes sont lardées de cicatrices – _il verrouille pas la salle de bains quand il se douche aussi, ce con_ –, blanches et fines et visiblement là depuis longtemps, mais tu n'as jamais retrouvé de compresses ou de désinfectant. Pas faute d'avoir cherché, pourtant.

« Ta gueule, Ven. Et arrête de chialer. J'peux pas dormir avec tes conneries. »

Le silence qui revient, toujours plus lourd, t'aurais peut-être du laisser la musique à fond dans ta chambre.

Ven se laisse tomber, comme une vieille poupée de chiffon, ou une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils, et toi, encore une fois, comme à _chaque fois_ , tu te demandes pourquoi tu le rattrapes, comme ça, sans réfléchir. Avec le temps, Ven ne tombe même plus vers le lit, il tombe vers toi. Il l'a peut-être même toujours fait.

« Je suis désolé », chuchote-t-il – et pourquoi il chuchote, encore, l'abruti ?

Tu voudrais lui poser la question. Tu voudrais lui en poser des tas, des questions. Mais Ven est niché dans ton cou et tu sens le sourire fatigué qui se dessine sur ses lèvres en même temps que les larmes qui continuent de couler, et tu n'en fais rien. Parce que ce n'est pas le moment. Ca ne sera jamais le moment.

« Ta gueule j't'ai dit », tu répètes comme si tu n'étais pas en train de le serrer plus fort que de raison.

L'autre sourit un peu plus.

Tu penses à arracher la mélancolie qui te colle à la peau à chaque fois que tu tiens Ven contre toi de cette façon. Avec du papier de verre, ou quelque chose du genre.

« Ca va aller. »

Les mots ne sortent pas de ta bouche. Bien sûr.

« La ferme, t'es con. C'est pas moi qu'il faut consoler. »

Un rire. Léger, presque inaudible, si ce n'est pour le souffle sur ta peau.

« Ca va aller. »

x

Sortir, putain.

Le monde dehors. Les gens. Les gens du supermarché, qui te fixent parce que t'as les yeux jaunes – _putain mais foutez-moi la paix_ – ou une autre connerie du genre, tu sais pas, qui parlent de trucs stupides, tu les détestes tous; les marques qui cherchent à t'embobiner, et toi t'es là comme un con devant les paquets de chips, il y en a mille différents et ce sont tous les mêmes, mais il te faut bien tes chips, sinon tu risques de te retrouver avec seulement de la bouffe bio dans les placards.

« Tu fais des mauvaises vibrations. »

Et Ven qui, bien entendu, se fout de ta gueule. Comme si de rien n'était, l'enfoiré.

« Je te demande pardon ?

\- Tu fais des mauvaises vibrations. Tu détestes être là et tu le montres clairement. C'est pour ça que les gens te regardent bizarrement. »

Il sourit. Connard de blond. Ses yeux sont normaux – il a l'air _normal_. Mais toi, tu tiendras pas bien longtemps. Tu détestes les gens. Tu détestes les grandes surfaces. Et tu flippes. Tu détestes ça, mais tu dois bien t'avouer que tu crèves de flippe. Et Ven, il fait quoi ce con – il s'avance, te dépasse et commence à ranger les chips. Putain de barge. Y a des sacs pas à leur place, ok, mais il a quand même un sérieux problème.

L'angoisse forme une boule dans ta cage thoracique, serre ta gorge et rend la simple tâche de respirer difficile; et ces chips, _ces putains de chips. Supermarché à la con_. T'aurais jamais du venir là en premier lieu. T'as pas d'argent et tu sais pas ce que Ven fout du sien, mais comme t'oublies de manger en permanence, de toutes façons, tu t'en fous. Ca fait longtemps que tu n'écoutes plus les gargouillements constants de ton estomac.

De la sueur froide coule sur ton front, et tu l'interpelles, _« Ven »_ , parce que t'es à bout de souffle maintenant, _putain_ tu hais être dehors plus que tout, faut que tu sortes _vite_ – et il se retourne vers toi et tu saisis pas trop ce qui naît en toi à l'instant où tu croises son regard, pour la énième fois pourtant, mais t'as pas le temps d'y attarder parce que – _« Ven. Faut... »_ – et il hoche la tête avant que tu puisses dire quoi que ce soit, mais tu lui en es reconnaissant parce que t'en aurais pas été capable. Il t'attrape par la main et t'es trop mal pour penser à te dégager, et vous courez – comme des dératés, comme des barges, les gens vous fixent sérieusement maintenant, mais Ven ne montre rien, et toi tu fuis comme si t'avais le Diable à tes trousses, fuis jusqu'à ce que vous ayez quitté ce putain de magasin, ce putain d' _enfer_.

C'est con de flipper comme ça, tu penses ensuite quand tu es de nouveau capable de faire marcher ton cerveau, et tu te cognerais si tu en étais capable. _Remets-toi, Vanitas, putain, c'est juste des êtres humains, c'est quoi ton problème ?!_ – mais ça a toujours été comme ça. Toujours. Tu sors, y a trop de place, trop de gens au même endroit, et tu paniques, comme le gros con que t'es.

T'as fini de courir y a quelques minutes déjà et t'es appuyé contre le mur – mur en briques rouges un peu sales – à l'arrière du magasin, et t'as la nausée, _encore_ (quand est-ce que t'as pas la nausée, sérieux ?), ça sentait la pisse sur le chemin et tu prends des inspirations les plus profondes possibles; _tout va bien, y a plus personne_ , et ce connard de Ven qui joue les psys, qui joue les psys _avec toi_ , il devrait d'abord apprendre à se gérer tout seul, l'enfoiré. _« Respire avec moi, d'accord ? »_ Mais ta gueule Ven, ta gueule t'as envie de lui dire, la ferme connard je sais me calmer tout seul – c'est incroyable à quel point l'orgueil ça rend débile, non – mais t'es pas foutu d'articuler quoi que ce soit alors t'obéis. Et pendant que l'angoisse redescend, t'abandonne et te laisse vidé de toute ton énergie, crevé, _lessivé putain_ , tu revois la gueule que Ven a faite quand il a percuté ce qui se passait, et la façon dont il a lâché ces foutues chips qu'il rangeait si soigneusement, et sa main qui n'avait rien de froid quand elle a saisi la tienne. Tu te sens presque _désolé_ , à vrai dire – il avait l'air tellement absorbé dans son rangement, mais maintenant que tu te décides enfin à ouvrir les yeux, on dirait que les chips sont passées à la trappe; il t'observe, il a l'air _concentré_ – t'hésites à interpréter son expression comme de l'inquiétude.

Et puis il t'offre un sourire. Léger, presque irréel.

« C'est pas grave, tu sais. Les chips nous auraient probablement porté malchance, de toutes façons. »

Et tu vas pour lui dire de la fermer. D'arrêter de dire des conneries dépourvues de sens.

Mais là tu fais une erreur. Une erreur de débutant. Une erreur de con.

Tu le fixes. Tu croises son regard. Et tu t'arrêtes.

Son foutu sourire dont tu doutes encore de la sincérité. Ses foutus yeux toujours trop bleus qui te rappellent le ciel que t'as à peine vu cette dernière semaine, étouffé qu'il est par les nuages bas et lourds et pollués, et putain, _putain_. Putain ce que tu peux avoir envie de l'embrasser.

T'es prêt à crever sur place et toi-même tu piges pas pourquoi, mais merde, c'en est quasiment _douloureux_ ; et ton corps ce putain de traître, mais on va dire que tes joues rouges c'est parce que t'es essoufflé, c'est ça, c'est la crise d'angoisse, et les pensées débiles et louches c'est ton cerveau qui manque d'oxygène – ouais. Ouais, c'est ça, putain. Champion du déni, Vanitas, comme toujours. _Comme toujours_.

« Ca va mieux ? »

 _Non, ça va pas, connard blond. Ca va pas du tout._

« On rentre », tu lâches.

Sur tout le chemin du retour, tu fais de grandes enjambées pour rester devant lui.

X

T'as mal à la tête. Un matin, encore. Jeudi, dit ton téléphone quand tu le regardes. A côté de toi, y a une touffe blonde qui dépasse de la couverture et tu retiens un juron. C'est le froid qui t'a réveillé. T'as quasiment plus de couette sur toi et putain, sérieux, encore ? Tu voudrais te foutre une balle dans la crâne, à force, tellement t'en as marre.

Alors que tu t'apprêtes à te lever en douce, du mouvement se fait à côté de toi, et Ven sort de la couette.

Ah oui.

T'as un moment de flottement où tu le fixes alors qu'un millier de pensées horrifiées te passent par la tête – _qu'est-ce que j'ai fait oh mon dieu qu'est-ce qui s'est passé_ – (mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Tu crois même pas en Dieu), et il cligne des yeux, puis ouvre la bouche.

Tu te tends comme un ressort.

Et là.

Cet enfoiré.

Ce connard de première.

Il explose de rire.

Pas d'explications, rien, il est juste là à être mort de rire, on dirait qu'il a vu le truc le plus drôle du siècle, il se plie en deux, il en _pleure_ cet abruti, et tu t'es jamais senti aussi con de ta vie, parce que... quoi ? T'as raté un truc ? Il s'est passé quoi, là ?

« Tu devrais... voir ta tête », réussit à dire Ven, ce qui te fait froncer les sourcils, _ce qui le fait repartir_.

Putain.

Au moins, pendant que le connard se fout de ta gueule, t'as le temps de réfléchir – Ven est en pyjama, ce qui est plutôt rassurant – et de te rappeler. Ah, oui. La veille à deux heures du matin. Un grincement, une phrase qui résonne à tes oreilles.

 _« Vanitas, j'vais pas crever. »_

Il l'a dit presque comme si ça lui faisait mal.

 _« Alors aide-moi. »_

Et toi, comme t'es con, tu l'as regardé, t'as pensé que t'avais envie de l'embrasser pour la millième fois depuis que vous êtes allés au supermarché lundi dernier, et t'as aussi pensé qu'il y avait de la lumière dans ses yeux.

Tu réfléchis beaucoup, mais tu penses que c'est rien comparé à tout ce qui a l'air de se passer dans la tête de Ven.

Ensuite, sans te laisser le temps de protester, il s'est foutu sous tes draps comme si c'était le truc le plus normal du monde, a fermé les yeux, et n'a plus rien dit.

T'es à peu près sûr qu'il dormait pas, mais t'as rien dit non plus. T'étais pas trop sûr de si tu devais y croire ou pas. Pas trop sûr de ce qui venait de se passer.

Pas trop sûr de ce à quoi tu venais de donner ton accord; de ce dans quoi tu venais de t'engager.

Pas trop sûr d'en avoir quelque chose à foutre.

Ven a fini de rire. Il te fixe.

Tu sais pas ce qui a pu le rendre faible. Tu sais pas ce qui l'a réduit à ce que t'as pu voir mille soirs à la suite.

Tu sais pas ce qui le rend fort, d'une certaine manière. Tu sais pas comment il est toujours en vie.

Mais bon, tu te plains pas, non plus.

T'as mal au crâne.

Et tu voudrais l'embrasser. Sérieusement, c'est quoi cette phrase qui tourne en rond dans ta tête – à force tu vas plus la comprendre, merde.

« Vanitas. »

Quoi.

« Moi aussi. »

x

Tu hais toujours les dimanches matins. Dehors ça gèle toujours, et y a toujours l'autre con pour te fixer alors que tu vas sur le balcon pour fumer ta cigarette. Il bouffe toujours des trucs super sains, et t'as pas racheté de chips depuis. Généralement, il se lève et il te taxe une cigarette.

Pas comme si c'était sa faute si tu fumais en premier lieu, ce connard avait l'habitude d'enfumer l'appartement H24 au début.

Certains soirs il regrette de t'avoir demandé de l'aide. Certains soir c'est toi qui regrette.

Mais y a plus de médicaments sur sa table de chevets, et parfois même tu te surprends à penser son sourire sincère, alors bon.

X

« Quoi moi aussi ?

\- Moi aussi, j'ai envie de t'embrasser. Je peux ? »


End file.
